Hooded Lover, Shadowed Black
by Tyrneavin
Summary: A hooded girl and a Maruader, two passionate lovers, and the other couple they brought together through their schemeing. [Past]
1. Train Ride

=D Hellloooooo everyone! Yup, another HP past story, don't you love it!? Okay yeah, this is a story that took two people to come up with, so Nah, I'm not taking all credit here. Sends her all the flames =D. Yes this is my first HP story, but there's 2 types of endings in the story, because my friend and I have issues and want to screw with your heads =3 Anyhow, you'll see it later on. There are alot of spin off stories from these, but most are set while they're in school, and after they're out. The main characters of this is James and Lily (of course =P) and Sirius and another girl. Dis girl is my character, and I've got full rights over her even though I don't own the others. The dog is mine also so back away from the dog!!-pulls out flamethrower and stands infront of the huge dog- -puts it away when she knows no-ones after her Hades- -coughs- Anyhow! My friend and me will alternate between writing chapters, and if she needs help one chappy, I'll help and vice versa and so forth. Also there maybe considerable time jumps at times so live with it! Now if that's done for all the questions lets get on with the story. Oh warnings throughout this considering that little peeps shouldn't read some of our chappies because they include some scenes not good for people under 13 or who've not had sex education, but those will be marked if we have any! Please excuse an and all spelling and/or grammar mistakes because I can't spell at times and I hate my grammar teacher! =D

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, we all know the drill...I, Fox Lady of the Chrildren of Storms, A.K.A: Taianna of Tyrneavin, don't have any ownership of any of the characters of Harry Potter, So NAH laywers =P.

Here we go! Finally!

-------Scene Change------- [Oh, this means scene changes too]

The train bounced as it rolled over the strange mysterious bump on the track, causing most of the occupants in the cars to bounce as well, but nothing was much messed up on the Hogwarts Express, the bounce had always been endured and the afterwards lurch as well was endured by the students and various staff of the train.

The lurch caused Lily Evans to bump her nose into the book she had so close to her face, reading it so intensely that it would have burned to a crisp if intensity burned physically. Shaking her head and blinking from the sudden bump, Lily rubbed her nose gently. "Lily you're going to tear the book appart if you hold it anymore tightly." Said a voice from the doorway. Lily turned her firey red head to look at the dark figure standing in the doorway.

Slipping in the figure was dressed in all black robes, hood up and covering the face in shadows, as a large black hound followed in after the small black figure. Lily stood, going to the door and shutting it and then locking it, "All clear then." She said to the figure, as it took a seat in the opposite couch. Lily returned to her seat, running her fingers through her firey red hair as her green eyes stared back and equally green eyes. Though Lily's were noticable, this girl's were like thin cut emeralds, light and sharp. Pulling off her hood, the girl's long deep blood crimson hair fell down her shoulders and splayed out on her robed back. Her skin was pale, and she seemed foriegn in a way, especially with the black jewel on her forhead that glittered slightly in the light of the small appartment.

"I'm really glad you came on the train this time Raven, I was afraid I was gonna be alone this time since I lost the other girls." Lily said to the girl.

Raven gently smiled, "Lily, really, hiding away isn't the answer to escape the rumors running around...." The girl said in her lady-like voice. It was almost like listening to kitten purr when you listened to Raven, her voice was soothing and usually calm, but could easily turn emotional, since Raven was an emotional person.

"I know but I'm so embarressed! That idiot is about to run to my crush and spill! How did he find out is what I wanna know!" Lily ranted, causing Raven to giggle. "Calm yourself Lily, do you really expect Samuel to believe Potter anyways? Samuel will think Potter is making it up to embarress him, and if he's not, he might go steady with you, so I don't see why you're spazing over this." Raven comforted.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT!?" Lily shrieked. "What if he does believe Potter and then comes running to me and asks me if I like him and then I have to lie because he doesn't want to get in a relationship!?" Lily finished, panting for breath after her speedy speech.

Raven just snickered and started cackling at Lily's reaction.

"Much help Raven..." Lily said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry-giggle-it's just-giggle-You looked so Funny!" Raven cracked and started laughing again, squeezing the large black dog's coat in helps to calm herself.

The huge dog sighed boredly, the train ride had been boring enough before, now it was slightly entertaining, but what would be more entertaining would be to chase down Potter and chew on his robes and drag him around awhile.

The firey haired girl sniffed indignatly at her best friend, giving a pout to her insensitivity. A knock sounded on the door, causing the girls to jump. Raven snatched her hair up and tucked it back in her hood and pulled it over her head, shadowing her face again. The large black dog raised up his head, sniffing the air, giving a doggish grin as he smelled the person behind the door. Lily shook her wild hair into an orderly style, incase it was Samuel, patting her cheeks and trying to get under control, causing Raven to have to stifle laughter. "Ohhh shush you!" Lily hissed as she unlocked the appartment door and slid it open.

"Took you long enough Evans." A familiar boyish voice rang through the small quarters, one that made Raven unable to hold her giggles much.

Lily's face turned into that of displeasure, "Oh it's you." She said, slightly annoyed, "What do you want Potter, to ruin my life more?" She asked him dryly.

"Now Evans, I'm hurt, I'm beginning to think you don't like me." James Potter said with a grin, his hazel eyes sparking with amusement.

"Well it's good to see you finally took a clue." A more masculine voice said behind him, causing Raven's giggles to cease instantly. Lily looked at her with a smirk, as Raven thanked God that her hood made it where she couldn't be seen blushing, because she was turning 10 shades of red!

As James pushed his way into the appartment, he turned extremely pale when he saw the large black dog staring at him with intense amber eyes. "Oh NO NOT YOU!" He shrieked as the large dog pounced on him, snatching up the hem of his robes and started chewing and tearing them with an avengance. James sat down on the couch Lily had been sitting on previously, "Why'd ya have to come Dumbledore? I was enjoying the few hours my robes would be intact!" James pouted at her. Raven only shook her head.

"Oh you know she can, she just doesn't want too." Sirius said, joining the small party and closing the door to lean against it. Running his hand along his long black silky hair to push it out of his eyes, the handsome boy was always the cause of Raven's many hormonal thoughts running about her head, and thankfully only Lily knew this. Sirius already had to much of a fan club, Raven wasn't about to compete for a guy she knew was notorious for flirting and playing girls, but for some reason she could never force herself not to stop liking him. Poor little Raven and her love problems...

"You don't know Sirius, Hades has a mind of his own," Lily glared at Sirius and James, those two busting in on her and Raven's secluded and quiet spot, "Isn't that right Raven?" She then turned to her friend, sitting down next to her.

Raven, who had been staring at Sirius for the time and totally bleeped out the world, shook her head and blinked, "What?"

"Looks like Dumbledore is having a brain lapse Evans, can't depend on her." James joked, a smirk rising on his always boyish face. Raven looked towards James, them only seeing her hood moving, since she always hid her face to everyone but her Grandfather, Hades, and Lily. "Now now Potter, it's not nice to assume, it makes an ass out of you..." Raven said smoothly.

Lily's face cracked into laughter as Sirius looked slightly shocked at Raven and started laughing as well. James just stared in awe, Raven had never really spoken that much towards anyone, except maybe the teachers and Lily and her Grandfather. "Well," James said with awe in his voice, "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't heard it myself, you actually do have a voice!" He said, finally laughing with the others.

"Oh yes Potter she has a voice, and a brain to go with it, which you seem to lack at times." Lily said smartly.

"Oh Evvvaannnsss! You're just hurting me left and right...." James said, getting up, and dragging Hades with him, sat down next to Lily and put an arm around her, "But I know you love me, now if I could only figure out how to make you go out with me." He said with a smile, causing Raven to giggle and Sirius to keep laughing, while Lily gave him a disgruntled look.

The train began to slow to a stop, coming in to the station. "You two better go get your bags." Raven advised.

"I will once 'It' lets go." James said with a snort towards Raven.

Rolling her eyes, though they couldn't see, Raven began to speak to Hades, "Hades, chew time's over, you can chew on him later." She said. The large dog released, but clearly was sulking about giving up it's chew toy.

Sirius opened the door, James slipping by first, "See you two at dinner!" James called, as Sirius winked to the two girls, "Save a seat for us?" He joked. Leaving, he shut the door behind him, following after James.


	2. Memory of the Summer

Hello! This is Fox Lady's friend, Munira or Tide. I mostly go by Tide. And no, I will not take the flames! -smacks Fox- Well, I'm still new to writing fanfics...My username is Lady Tide. It sucks. Well, We'll be switching between chapters...I refuse to write the chappies with inappropriate scenes though. Kinda icky,but oh well. Kay, here comes the second chapter from an un-experienced person. SEND US REVIEWS, PLEASE! Oh yeah, and there is a considerable amount of...swearing in this chappie...That's just to warn you. Now read on before I kick your bloody arse.

Oh yeah, and before I forget, the disclaimer. Unfortunately, I own none of the characters. Not even Raven Dumbledore. That's Fox Lady's. If I owned them, Sirius wouldn't have died. -sobs bitterly-

----------Scene Change---------

The tall, leath figures of four popular boys came into view, sidling into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. One with tousled, unkempt hair, James Potter, whispering fervently into the handsome Sirius's ear. Remus slumped in beside them, and a small, slightly chubby boy, Peter Pettigrew waddled after them. Together, they formed the Marauders, the dominating group of the wondrous school.

The four-some strode over to the Gryffindor tables, settling into the most comfortable seats. Some gazed at them in awe, some shot them looks of disgust. Others ignored them, and others shrank away in fright. And some stared at them sighing dreamily. Yes, they had the school in their hands, and could eliminate anyone they wanted.

James sat down, and gazed intently at a flaming head that had appeared through the doors, chattering incessantly, yet nervously to someone slightly behind her. They finally came into view, Raven and her dog Hades, walking comfortably with Lily. James's eyes went to the dog, and he moved farther down the table, causing Sirius to laugh out loud. "What Prongs, afraid of having of an innocent dog ruin your clothes again?" he said tauntingly, casting him his puppydog look. James scowled at him and sat slightly behind the taller youth. Sirius laughed once more and turned his gaze towards the three. It was more likely two, but Sirius, being a dog as an animagus, showed Hades as much respect as he did Professor Dumbledore.

He watched Raven interestedly. No one knew much about her except Lily. Nobody had ever seen the girl's face except for Lily. 'Is she so ugly she can't bear to be looked at?' he thought to himself. He decided not to share his thought with anyone, knowing that Raven had a quick temper and was quite intimidating when she wanted to be.

He turned his gaze away from the girl and went to his thoughts. He tuned out Dumbledore's voice, thinking of his summer....

_Flashback_ ---------------------------- 

_A tall boy of sixteen sat glumly in a chair, taking in the insults being shouted at him by a tall, frail woman. Her skin seemed to be stretched over her small, face, and her nose was long and curved. Her small body was elaborately dressed in fancy, green robes of silk, with frills and pearls adorning it all over. To anyone else, it would have been thought of as ugly, but as it was, nobody opposed Mrs. Black judgement, which was that the dress was 'gorgeously beautiful'._

_The room was dark and only a few candles hovered over their heads. Another boy of fourteen stood smirking at older brother in the doorway of the room. He was slightly plump, with shoulder-length black hair that hung limply around his empty, dull face. His eyes were a boring gray, just a dark gray that gave him the look of a rather stupid child. His name was Regulus Black, Sirius Black's younger brother._

_Mrs. Black's face was red with screaming. "You stupid ass! You think you are the smartest, greatest one of us all, that your higher then us! But you're not! You're just shit under our toes." The older boy's face tightened at that, and sorrow echoed endlessly in his dark, enticing eyes. Mrs. Black saw the pain and leaned forward eagerly. "You hate that don't you Sirius? Shit beneath our feet. Fucking bastard with no real purpose in life." She whispered all this hungrily, her face weaving in and out of Sirius's eyesight. She was really close to his face now. "Shit. That's all you are. Shit. Nothing but shit." She was whispering it, over and over, enjoying the pounds of searing pain she was throwing over her son's back._

_Sirius's eyes were brimming with tears by now. He swallowed hard and continued to take in her insults. He wanted so much to slap the little bitch in front of him, but he knew that was just what she wanted him to do. He had so much he wanted to yell at her face..... His little brother was leering at him now. Mother never called HIM names. Mother never cursed HIS birth. Mother never crushed HIS hopes and dreams. Yes, Sirius was nothing._

_She continued her endless rambling.... "Shit between my dainty feet, thats what you are. I never cleaned you off me though, all out of the goodness of my heart." She shrieked angrily at him. She didn't look angry... She was very good at hiding her emotions. She noted the anger that lit up in Sirius's eyes now.... 'Yes, my little bastard, take the bait. Defy me.... Hurry now....'_

_Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and shouted at the ugly hag's face,"Goodness of your heart? Didn't think you knew those words could make a sentence, Mother. Didn't know you had a heart either. As a matter of fact, I didn't even know you knew those damn words."_

_Mrs. Black's grew into small slits. "How dare you, you fucking-" She stopped suddenly, and stood rigid, as if being given strict instructions. She nodded her head and grimaced. She stopped nodding her head and smirked evilly at him. Sirius saw the smirk, and his heart stopped. She was going to do it...no, she wouldn't, she wouldn't dare. But he saw that anger clear in her liquid black eyes, he saw the hunger for pain. His heart resumed beating, pounding hard into his chest, only to stop once more as her hand slowly went into her pocket for her wand._

_She took her mahogany wand out and pointed it at her eldest son. She advanced on him slowly. With each step she took forward, he retreated that step. "The Dark Lord has just contacted me.... He says you are ready for the Dark Mark. He says he needs more stupid bastards like you on his side." Her wand was in a taut grip, her arm never quivering once as she aimed it at him. "You will accept the Dark Mark. If not, then you accept my consequences." She grinned hungrily at him. She knew what his answer would be....._

_Sirius glared at her and shouted,"Never! Never will I serve a fucking jackass like him!" He suddenly fell down in pain as Mrs. Black cursed him. He yelped and then cursed his stupidity. His yelp of pain would only make it worse..... She was getting closer... He was crawling backwards, and stopped at he felt the black wall at his back. She had the look of fury in her eyes. "Defy the Dark Lord and you defy me. Crucio."_

_Pain as never felt before entered his body.... He was trying his hardest not to scream. She smiled gleefully as sweat began to dampen his body, as tears began to roll down his pale cheeks.... She was laughing now.... Sirius tried hard to fight it.... 'No... No...' he said over and over in is mind.. 'I won't give in to the bitch...' He began to feel an even greater pain...His heart seemed to rip out of his body before him. His eyes rolled back in his head...'Think of something... something to take your mind off the pain...' He thought of the time his brother had come home in three pieces... Yes, that was a great memory._

_"Refusing the dark mark, you fucking piece of shit. Why didn't you have the common sense to just accept? No, I forgot, you don't have any fucking brains. You jackass. Never again will you oppose the Dark Lord!" She shrieked all in one breath._

_The memory wasn't working. The pain was even worse now... His body was writhing on the marble floor.... 'Think of leaving this damn place... think of leaving the bloody bitch to rot by herself....Think of leaving forever.... never to return.' And he did._

_End of Flashback_ ---------------------------- 

Sirius was shaken out of his reverie as food was laid before his dark eyes. He pushed the memory far from his mind, and listened intently to James and his ramblings of the latest girl he was with to make Lily jealous. He laughed at the right moments, and scowled at the right times. He was very good at hiding his emotions...ever since his last day at home.

"And when Vivianne found out about that I was using her, she slapped me so hard with her talons, that I even have a scar to prove it. He moved to show Sirius the raised flesh on his right cheek.

Sirius whistled softly. "Damn, she must have been really....dedicated to you to have done that to you." He laughed though. James was the biggest git he knew, yet he was his best friend. He was lucky to have his friend there for him.... Sirius began to pour himself a glass of pumpkin juice, but then decided his thirst would only be quenched by the entire pitcher. He ignored the wrinkled noses that were pointed his way and smiled jauntily at his friend. James was watching, with an amused look on his face.

"Keep drinking like that, and the girls'll stop coming your way," he said with a raised eyebrow. Sirius grinned at him and said,"Yeah, like I'd give a damn?" He sighed when he got no reply and a pointed look instead. "Okay, your right. Life would be a hell of a nightmare if I was a geek like Snivelly."

"And luckily, you're not." James laughed and patted his friend reassuringly on the back. "Are you okay Padfoot? You've been rather quiet lately." Sirius raised and eyebrow and laughed. "Everything's fine you bloody git." He said casually. James took that as a no.

Sirius leaned back in his chair... No, everything was not fine... His mind kept slipping back to his mother.... He sighed and put his hands behind his head. He listening semi-conciously to Dumbledore's speech and kicked back his chair when it finally ended. No need to listen to the same thing every year.

He followed Remus and James to the Gryffindor Common Room. Lupin had been named Head Boy, which wasn't that surprising, as he was the smartest kid in school. Peter lumbered along behind him, his watery eyes gazing at them in awe. 'Gosh, why doesn't he just set up a temple for us? If he's gonna be so damn pitiful.' he thought irritatedly of the Foolish Pettigrew.

Sirius felt like he was endlessly fighting with his mind. He kept pushing away the memory, not really caring to think of it. He made his way to the Boys Dormitory, and fell onto his bed in exhaustion. He didn't bother changing, as he fell asleep a minute later.


	3. Full Moon Screams and Secrets

-is smacked- XX Ooowwww! Tide you are so Violent! -hides in a box with fox tail poking out- I am hurted! -pokes head out- I will write the 3rd chappy but I will not be smacked! -glomps Tide= Muhahahahha! Die Tide for smacking me! DDD

-coughs- Yes I will be writing the more fluffy parts but not extreme detail in anything above petting or anything because we all know if we've had sex edu, what goes on so blah, make it up in your sick minds. Tide, who is not as fluffled as me...-shakes fluffy fox tail and wiggles fox ears- will provide smartness and more so better discriptive writing, considering she's better at that XD

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, we know, I don't own Harry Potter, cause if I did, Raven would be in there ;3

----------Scene Change--------

Lily, Hades, and Raven had a nice dinner, and left soon after Dumbledore finished his speech. Raven and Hades had to get ready, it was a full moon night after all.

Slipping into the Gryffindor commonroom, the two girls and Hades headed up the girls dorm without much trouble. Lily quickly opened the door of Raven and her room, they were roommates. Lily's graceful barn owl rested on it's cage, looking at them with his dark black eyes.

"Hello Zenith" Lily cooed, walking in after Raven, as Hades slipped by her, the large dog jumping up on Raven's bed. Raven slipped her hood off as she heard the door close. "So where do you think you'll end up this time?" Lily asked her friend.

"I don't know...I'm gonna guess the bushes that outline that little area of the Forbidden Forest." Raven answered, looking at the starry sky and the nearly set sun. Grabbing a robe and some clothes Raven started to tuck her hair back in her hood.

"You're going now?" Lily asked as Hades moved to the hooded girl. Raven only nodded.

"I can't come tonight....You think you'll be alright with just Hades?" Lily asked worriedly.

"We'll be fine...don't worry Miss Kitty." Raven said with a soft smile.

"Be careful Wolf Girl." Lily answered watching her best friend leave and close the door silently behind her and Hades.

--------Scene Change----------

Sirius woke again, letting out a growl of frustration as he rubbed his forehead with his fingers. He had gone through the stupid flashback again. 'Stupid bitch.' He though as he slipped out of bed.

"I was wondering when you'd get up, it's a full moon Padfoot." James said from the desk, where he had placed the Marauders map. Sirius yawned, he had forgotten, his sleep cycle was gonna be off wack, but oh well. He and James met up with a slightly sweating Remus and shaky Peter.

"It's about to start, get me out of here!" Hissed Remus

--------Scene Change---------

Pain

Searing pain was all she could feel starting from her heart. She had made it to the edge of the forest when the shockwaves overtook her body.

It was like a railroad spike was being driven through her heart, the force of it causing a shockwave to ripple throughout her body. Then suddenly gone, like a cramp or something. But would come back full force. Usually after about 4 of those, the pain wouldn't receed. Her body would start feeling as if it was on fire, as if she was being burned alive from inside-out. She usually would have collapsed by then, into a fetal pose, holding her chest and panting heavily, sweating and shaking. By then her fangs would have started to protrude from her lips, and her claws would have started growing. Her body would then start changing shape. It felt like someone was pulling and squeezing her under great force as this happened. As her body changed her fur started to grow.

When fully transformed, a dark crimson furred wolf would stand inplace. Light and sharp green eyes took in everything. In her mind only one thing was her mission.

She had to hunt, and kill something.

This was the same as any full mooned night for the turned she-wolf. Snarling she eyed the bear sized black dog standing infront of her, before she sniffed his scent. Knowing his scent she calmed and started to sniff the air, searching for a scent of her next victim. One scent stuck out into her mind.

Stag.

--------Scene Change----------

The Maruaders had gotten into the Shrieking Shack easily enough, it was normal schedual, almost on time. Change, pass the Whomping Willow, get into the Shack, and wait until morning. It was almost boring!

That's when it all changed.

Moony had been chasing a rogue cat that had snuck in, when he froze, and shot his nose into the air. Sniffing for a few seconds, he turned his head to the doorway and began to growl. Slamming the door open with his shoulder the gray werewolf stood outside the Shack. Padfoot and Prongs raced outside as Wormtail looked on from a safe place. They stood infront of Moony until they heard another more higher-pitched growling from behind them. Both turned their heads to look at what Moony was looking at, a she-wolf, and she didn't seem happy.

--------Scene Change---------

Wolf Girl growled deeply at the other wolf's scent. 'How dare a male intrude on my territory!' She snarled mentally, 'He will pay!' She had sent out the challange easily enough, and he had easily taken it, slamming out of that horrid looking shack. The stag she had planned to kill also appeared, while a large black dog, similar to Hades (who she sees as a brother while she's a werewolf), appeared beside it. She had also smelt a rat and a cat, but she would deal with those things later. Right now, it was time to fight for her territory.

----------Scene Change---------

Prongs and Padfoot looked on in horror as the dark crimson she-wolf attacked Moony. Snarls, yelps, growls, tearing, ripping all was heard from the two wolves as they bashed together, trying to rip the other appart. Padfoot made a move only to be stopped by a growl. A bear-sized black dog, like himself, stood in their way. Padfoot almost opposed the other dog, before the dog slapped his nose, as if in chastizment. Prongs was about to go running and throw the crimson she-wolf, but she and Moony were so closely fighting that it would be to dangerous, he might hit Moony.

Fur flew as the two clawed and bit each other madly. Neither was going to lose this battle over Territory, both seeing all the area as theirs. Both were equally scratched up and bloody as they separated to glare at one another and catch their breaths. Then the she-wolf looked overhead, the fight had only seemed like minutes but had gone on for an hour. Snarling she looked back at Moony, who attacked her this time.

For another hour the two wolves battled, their friends looking on nervously. Many times Hades would have to growl down to Sirius, who clearly didn't like it and wanted to fight the other dog, but noted that must have been friend to the crimson she-wolf. Another hour passed and the moon came closer to it's setting. At the time they pulled appart again, both wolves looked at the moon.

'Not enough time!' Wolf Girl hissed mentally.

'Damn!' Moony thought.

Both mentally thought at the same time, 'He'll/She'll kill me if the moon sets!'

Snarling both glared at one another, expecting the other to give up hopefully. Both looked at the moon again and cursed mentally. Finally Wolf Girl gave in, but only a temporary, clear to be seen in her eyes. Snorting she barked towards Hades and took off, Hades shooting off behind her as both disappeared over the ridge.

Padfoot looked on as Moony fell to his side, the pain of his wounds taking over. Growling, Padfoot's eyes narrowed as he took off after the she-wolf and black ghoul hound.

-------Scene Change-------

Whimpering Wolf Girl rolled into a row of bushes as her body gave way to the pain of her wounds and transforming body. Yelping, snarling, and crying out in pain, the she-wolf started to change back into her original form. It was as painful as the first transformation, it was only slightly worse because of her wounds. Now only dressed in her under clothes, Raven whimpered again as she looked over the damage. She winced as she felt the claw marks, telling Hades to go steal some bandages and cuts healing cream. Hades took off and soon brought back some bandages for her and the cream. Slowly applying the cream to smaller cuts, she applied and only bandaged the few deep ones on her arms and on on her side. She watched as the smaller cuts seemed to evaporate from her skin, whimpering again at the slight pain that went through her side wound, but her whimpers ceased when she heard the bushes near her rattle.

---------Scene Change--------

Sirius had changed back into his human form, he would turn back into his dog form when he found that she-wolf. Reaching his hands over some bushes where the scent had started to change, he rattled them to make anything in there jump out. When nothing moved he rattled the bushes again.

---------Scene Change---------

Raven's sharp eyes had gotten very wide at the sight she saw when she snuck a peep at her possible attacker. Staring at the ground, Raven tried to grab her heart, which she felt was going to pop out of her chest at the speed it was going. 'Damn! What is Sirius doing out here?! And for that matter why is he rattling bushes? What am I gonna-' Her mental thought was cut short when Hades barked behind her, scaring her to jump, right into Sirius.

--------Scene Change---------

Both 14 year olds rammed into each other, Raven having more force since she had been jumping to escape out of fear. Raven and Sirius fell backwards, Raven landing on top of Sirius and Sirius on his back, landing with a loud 'thump' and "Oomph!"

Sirius slowly opened his dark deep eyes to stare into sharp light green ones, Sirius blinked, never have seeing this girl, but those eyes were familiar. An image of a girl in a hood, a shadowy face and those eyes staring back at him sometimes. "R-Raven?"

"Oh no..." Raven whispered quickly getting off Sirius, but being clumsy in situations like these, she fell back onto her rear, bumping her back into Hades. "No no no no no!" Raven cried, coving her face with her hands and starting to cry. No-one was suppose to know what she looked like except Lily, her Grandpa, and Hades, no-one else! And by the claw marks on her he was going to ask about the bandages!

"Hey hey calm down." Sirius said pulling himself up and looking at her. A crying girl always made him uncomfortable, and this girl was no different. He watched as the girl snatched a black sleeping shirt and a black robe from Hades, pulling on the shirt and robe, and sweeping the hood back over her head, hiding her face once again. Sirius looked at the hood with a hard glare, willing it away, he wanted to see the girl's face again. Acting on impulse, he reached out and pushed her hood back, making it fall off her but Raven to cringe like she was being hit.

"Why do you wear that hood Raven?" Sirius asked, staring into her surprised eyes. Raven gulped back a dry lump in her throat and shakily started to explain.

"M-my parents divorced because of me and then neither would take me, both saying they didn't want to see my cursed face again, so ever since I've been with Grandpa I've worn the hood to hide my cursed face."

"Stupid gits..." Sirius hissed, knowing the feeling of being unwanted and hated by people that were suppose to love you. She was too pretty to be hidden, it wasn't fair. Her pale skin was smooth and like porcleian, her eyes were softly sad, like a repenting fallen angel, her lips were full and soft pink, and her dark red hair was like wavy curls of crimson, as a black jewel laid on her forehead glittering slightly. She was a pretty creature, and if he had known sooner he might have had some fun earlier with her. Of course now there was no question that he would be after this fragile looking creature. "They shouldn't condemn their daughter to hide her pretty face..."

Raven's cheeks started to glow with crimson at Sirius' comment. Nervously, she started to fiddle with the ends of her robe's sleeves, seeming very interested in them, when Sirius spoke again. "So you're a werewolf?"

Raven gulped but nodded, looking up at him with worry written all over her face, "Y-you won't tell anyone will you?" She asked, biting her lower lip slightly, making it grow a darker pink.

"No, I won't, your secret's safe with me, as long as you don't tell anyone I'm an animagus." Raven blinked, "You are?"

Sirius nodded, changing forms infront of her to confirm he was telling the truth. Raven stared at him wide-eyed as he changed to Padfoot and back. "See? Now you know one of my secrets, and I know two of yours, so we're even."

"Even? How's that even?" Raven asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Sirius just smiled, "It just is, c'mon, lets get to the castle." He said, standing up and reaching out his hand to hers. She gently took it and stood with him, then all three headed back to the castle.


	4. Dating is Heartbreaking

Tee hee hee! NOOO!! dies from killing glomp You really ish evil. How ish moi violent? flutters eyelashes Oh, nice chapter, Fox Lady. Please accept my compliments. XD Well, now I shall write the next chapter. starts dancing to Naughty Girl by Beyonce Sorry, it's playing and I couldn't resist. Okay....umm.....There probably will be some...language in this chapter. I know, but I can't stop the swearing. I think my mind likes it. sigh Okays, now read on before I kick your arse again.

Disclaimer once more. No, I own no characters. Not even my loverly, Sirius Black. smooch He he, sorry bout that. No, still owned by Rowling. snarls

--------_Time Jump!_-------- [This means we have fast forwarded in time.]

A tall boy of fifteen ran out of the wooden doors of Hogwarts that leaded to the grassy grounds of the magnificent school. It was slightly cold, with small breezes blowing about. He wrinkled his nose at the terrible weather of October, and mentally cursed the dark clouds hovering over the Scottish land.

His dark blue orbs scanned the grounds for familiar faces. He caught a flash of red hair near the lake, and black head bobbing around it. He smirked; James Potter and Lilian Evans. Of course, the perfect couple and the worst rivalry.

He jammed his hands into the pockets of his baggy, school pants and cast a wary eye out for his fan club. Mindless zombie girls they were. They would be the death of him one day, and then they'll have no one to moon over. He smirked at the thought. Maybe he would fake his own death, but then again, he rather enjoyed the attention sometimes. One trade-mark smile and they would fall into his hands.

He neared the lovely Lily and the crazy James. He grinned and called,"Eh Potter, have you asked her out yet?" Yes, he loved to spoil his best friend's plans. But he would be there for the man.

James turned to him with pure anger slapped across his face. Or maybe it was just red from Lily slapping him. "Shut your bloody mouth." He hissed in his ear. He turned and forced a smile at Lily, who was glaring daggers at them.

Sirius grinned and shook his head, his silky mane of black hair swaying into his eyes. He noticed a small figure beside Lily, most obviously Raven. He sat nearby the two, eyeing Raven and trying to peek into her hood, but no avail. He briefly wondered if she was going to the Halloween Ball with anyone. A silent sigh escaped from his lips and he turned to watch James trying to ask Lily out.

"Miss Evans, will you-" "No." "Aww, come on Lils, please will-" "No." "Lily, please?" "No."

It continued on like that for a few more minutes until finally Lily glared at him and shouted,"I'm going with someone else for Merlin's sake! Get off my bloody back and ask someone else!"

James jumped back, intimidated by the fiery temper of Miss Evans. "Geez, sorry Lily." he said in a truly hurt voice. He sighed and walked towards, wondering why in all of hell he wasn't asking who her date was. Lily was also contemplating on this immediate change in Potter. She, in fact, did not have a date for tonight's Halloween Ball, the one James had tried to ask her to.

Sirius shook his head and said just loud enough for Lily to hear,"Now you've gone and hurt his feelings. He's probably gonna go and wreck some havoc, and I'm gonna have to fix it!" He shook his head in mock irritation. He knew it was best to steer clear of James in a mood like this though, or he'd return without a head.

Raven sighed as Lily came back to sit down. "Lils-" She began, but was cut off. "Raven, please?" She said, nodded her head pointedly at Sirius. Sirius took it as a note of privacy. "Ciao, mi'ladies." He said casually, bowing low. He strode off in the direction of James, trying hard not to be noticed by the group of giggling fan girls.

Raven shook her head and turned to face Lily. "Lily, don't you think you should give the poor guy a chance?" Lily glared at her in response. Finally she sighed and said,"It's not that I hate the man. He just....bugs me insanely!" She finished pounding a fist in her hand.

Raven's eyebrow raised a few inches, not that anyone could see of course. "Lily. Maybe you should just go out with him this one night and see how it goes. You might end up enjoying the night!" Raven said, smiling. Sirius was still walking towards the lake, but very slowly. Raven tore her gaze away from him and looked at Lily straight in the eye. She saw that her plan wasn't working. "Lily, I dare you. I dare you to go out with him tonight." She grinned maliciously in her mind. However goody-goody Lily was, she was not one to back down on a dare.

Lily glared at her once more, then laughed. "You're really evil, you know that?" She said in a mock angry voice. Raven just smiled innocently from under the gaping hood. "Fine. I'll do it. I'll go with him." Lily sighed and dropped her head in her hands.

"You're going too then." Lily said quietly, as an evil plan formed in her cunning mind. "I dare you to ask Sirius to the Ball." Lily grinned wickedly at Raven, who's jaw was hanging open.

"What the hell? I don't want to embarrass myself that way! Crude." She added at the end, when Lily just wiggled her eyebrows gleefully. Lily put on a scolding voice,"Now, Miss. Dumbledore, swearing will do you no good." Raven laughed weakly and tried to push the dare from her mind.

---------Scene Change-----------

Sirius held onto James's arms, pulling him fervently towards the girls. "Come on mate! The James I know isn't....afraid....of.....girls." He puffed tiredly. Damn, since when did James get so strong and heavy? Sirius was a match for his strength, but he was weakening fast. "Dammit boy, get up and be man. Quit being a wuss!" He finally said in a venomous voice.

James let Sirius drag him on for two more minutes before sighing and getting up. Sirius grinned and said, "That's better. Now, clear your face of emotions and put a smile on. No, a real smile! Close enough. Well, come on now." He walked back over to where Lily, Raven and Hades still were. Lily smiled at them, forcing it a bit when directed at James.

"Umm..Pot-ouch! I mean, James, would you like to go to the Halloween Ball with me tonight?" She said, smiling at the woe-begone young man. Her heart caught in her chest. He looked so pitiful. And it was obvious Sirius was giving him lessons on being discreet with emotions, his smile was so forced.

James's face immediately lit up. "Really? You want to go with me?!?" He said excitedly. Sirius nudged him and James slowed down. "I mean, are you sure you want to go with me? I thought you were going with someone else."

Lily suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Well, um...I....You see..." She faltered, earning a nudge from Raven now. She continued on, mustering up her courage. "I...I lied about that....I'm not going with anyone." She cringed slightly, waiting for the blow from James. It never came.

"But...why'd you have to lie to me?" James said softly. Lily looked down at the ground and said,"I dunno...I was...afraid." She looked up at him as if seeing him in a new light. "Will you still go with me?" She asked quietly.

James smiled faintly. "I'd love to." And with that, the two made their way up the castle, immensely deep in a conversation. Sirius grinned and called,"Now that wasn't so hard, was it mate?" James ignored him, watching and talking to Lily with a look of sheer bliss upon his face.

Sirius sighed and turned to Raven. "So....are you going to the Ball?" He asked curiously. Raven smiled sheepishly at him, but not that he knew about it. "Um....well, yeah..Umm, can I ask you something?" Sirius gazed at those emerald eyes, the only visible thing from under the hood.

"Sure....." He replied, wondering what she was going to ask. Raven's eyes seemed to light up but then returned to their empty state when a girl called out from behind,"Hey, baby, Siri, what are doing out here with the freak?"

Sirius whirled around and glared at his recent ex-girlfriend, Tirianne Kellston, one of the many that were left in the dirt and didn't know it. She had a nice body, but a large, hooked nose and limp blonde hair. He didn't know what he saw in her. He opened his mouth, a look of retort on his face when Raven burst out with,"Forget Sirius." She ran away from them, hiding the look of distress on her face. Sirius watched her and was about to go after her when Tirianne rested a hand on his arm. "Forget her darling. She's not worth it. Besides, I heard that she was terribly ugly."

Sirius looked in her plain, brown eyes and then at her hand. Silently, he took her hand off his arm, and said,"Tirianne. I thought we were over. No use chasing after your ex's."

He left Tirianne standing there, wishing greatly that he could hit her, but decided against it. He looked up at the sky, glowering at the gray storm clouds hovering over the Scottish school. Thunder sounded, and he strode towards the castle irritated. 'Bloody girls, so unpredictable...'

---------Scene Change--------

Raven ran, tears streaming down her face. Why was the world so bloody cruel? Why couldn't the world give a damn for the unwanted, the helpless? She sobbed loudly, as she ran into the Forbidden Forest, not noticing that a girl watched her gleefully.

Tirianne smirked and muttered,"Dislocerta." at the bouncing black hood of Raven's. "Now she'll never find her way out." She snickered and sauntered away from the forest, trying to devise a plan in her astonishingly small brain.

Raven flew through the forest, screaming loudly. 'I just wanted to talk to him...and then _she_ had to show up..' she thought in distress. 'Him and his stupid fanclub.....If I did go with him, he would probably be off snogging other girls....' She broke into another sob.

----------Scene Change---------

Sirius was walking up the steps to the castle when thunder broke out in the darkening sky, accompanied by little pelts of raindrops. With each falling drop, the rain fell harder, and Sirius was about to run inside when a loud bark distracted him....Yes, it sounded like Hades. He looked over the grounds, searching for either Hades or Raven, but he could see neither. He looked back at Hogwarts, then at the forest, and took off towards the looming trees, fur growing over his body with each step. His body morphed into the form of Padfoot, and he urged himself to run faster. His ears twitched, picking up all the noise around him. He stopped and sniffed at the air, and took off once more at the familiar scent.

--------Scene Change-------

Her red hair fell down her back in strands of strings, and her robes clung to her leath figure. Raven was furiously kicking a gnarled tree, still very distressed. She screamed loudly once more and fell down to her knees, her hands clutched in tiny fists.

Her hood had fallen down to reveal her face of fragile porcelain, her green eyes glittering with tears once more. She ignored the rain falling upon her and continued to stay in her hunched position.

Sirius heard the upset scream and ran to the source, his paws padding against the wet dirt of the forest. He continued in the direction, finding that the barks were in the same direction. He came to a halt in a clearing, his dark blue optics rested on the crying girl. He saw Hades come to a stop at the other end of the clearing. He slowly began walking towards Raven, his body losing the black fur and he soon was the familiar handsome boy that the world knew him as.

He walked around the fallen youth and came to a stop in front of her, crouching down to look at her face. He slowly pushed her chin up, gazing into her eyes. Raven gasped and looked up at him.

"Si-si-rius....What are you, hic, doing here?" She stammered. She quickly lifted her arm to wipe away her tears, but Sirius caught it. "I heard Hades barking and you screaming. Why were you crying?" He wanted to add how much it ruined her face to cry, but decided against it.

"I...I...Umm....So, are you going to the ball tonight?" She asked, avoiding Sirius's question. She looked up at his eyes, and felt herself get lost in the swirling pools of dark blue. Sirius looked at her and held the gaze and said,"Please don't change the subject. You can trust me." He softly caressed the tears from her cheeks, feeling himself drown in the green whirlpools in her eyes.

Raven broke the gaze, and whispered,"I don't know...It was Tirianne..." She sighed and asked quietly,"Just answer this for me. Do you feel any...emotions around Tirianne?" She waited with baited breath, afraid of the answer.

Sirius seemed startled at her question. He stopped and thought for a second. "Yes..." he said quietly. Raven's heart fell. "Mainly just anger and irritation though." He added at the end.

Raven's heart flew back up. She was so happy, that she leaped up, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips momentarily. Sirius looked at her, more shocked than angry.

Raven flew away from him, her face stricken with horror. "Oh my gosh, Sirius, I'm so sorry...I didn't-" She was hushed when Sirius's lips met hers once more, this time longer and more passionate.

Raven's eyes widened, but soon she got caught up in the kiss, and her lips parted slightly, as she returned the kiss. Her arms went around his neck, one of her hands pulling through his silky black hair.

Sirius finally pulled away, gasping for air. Raven's cheeks were flushed a dark pink, her lips slightly redder. Sirius grinned then asked the one thing she thought would never happen.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

Her reply was a passionate kiss, which he took as a yes.


	5. Acting Up and Balls

=3 Ehehehe! We were thinking of making this one full chappie, but I decided it's all good if we split it, romantic ending are much more quaint don't you think? =3 Anyyyyways! Yes me Tide will be doing this chappie, it's gonna be extra long because this is a funny story and the ball put together. XD This is a lovely story of how James and Sirius' marauder antics are rubbing off on Lily and Raven. In this story we will see Buckbeak, and see why Hagrid had to go get him, even though the animal seemed already close to Hagrid. We will also see the spazing of the century done by our own Lily Evans! XD Enjoy!

Disclaimer: yeah yeah I don't own it...if I did, we'd have these out before Harry Potter and then even cooler 5th book because Sirius wouldn't die, and more awesomeness in the 6th and 7th.

--------------Day After the kiss =3--------------

Raven groaned and pulled the covers over her head, "Lily it's too early to be screaming." She whined.

This of course didn't stop Lily, "WE'RE DOOMED WOMAN GET UP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Raven pulled her head back from under the pillow to look at her best friend and roommate. "Why are we 'doomed'?" She asked groggily.

"Because we haven't prepared for the dance since we weren't gonna go! We don't have costumes!!!" Lily cried.

While Lily began pacing back and forth, wringing her hands; Raven pulled herself sleepily up from her bed. In her sleepy mind, a plan started to form. Maybe she should have waited to wake up more before she decided to say it out loud, "So let's go buy our costums..."

Lily stopped and stared at her incrediously, "Raven, we have NO I repeat NO possible way of getting costumes."

Raven let a still sleepy but evil grin come to place on her face as her, "Oh yes there is a way...it's gonna be going against all your morals but there is a way."

Lily looked at Raven, gulping back a lump in her throat, she couldn't back down now, not after agreeing and seeing James lighten so happily...he was acutally not that bad if he wasn't bugging you to death. And from how Raven came in last night she doubted Raven wanted to cancel her date either.

Morals set aside, she had to do something, and Raven seemed to be the only one with a plan.

"Alright...I'll....I'll do it." Lily said, finally throw all goody-goodness out the window.

"Good." Raven smiled, pulling the other girl down to sit with her. "Alright, here's the plan...."

------Scene Change-------

"Stop whining and go!" Hissed Raven.

"But...this....this is going against one of the biggest rules." Whimpered Lily.

"Oh c'mon, you're such a baby for those rules..." Raven said, grabbing the girl by her wrist and pulling her up the stairway. They had dressed in their normal clothing. Lily in a purple shirt under khaki overalls, and Raven in a black shirt with a red star on it and jeans. And at the moment, Raven was pulling Lily up the boy stairway.

"Uuuuuuhhhh, but Raven if we get caughhttt!" Lily tried to keep from sounding like she close to crying.

"If we get caught we'll come with a story that we were disalusioned while making a potion for class, and went up the wrong stairway." Raven said, smiling cheekily.

"You've been planning this awhile haven't you?" Lily asked, suspicious.

"No actually this is the first time, I'm just so good with evil plans." Raven answered, as they finally reached the top of the stairs and looked down the hall. "You remember his room number right?"

"Uhhh...161, yeah." Lily repeated, remembering it for some reason when James said it outloud the other day. It was a good thing that they were sure, because going into another groups room would be horrid.

"Where do you think he hides it?" Raven asked, looking at the numbers on the doors.

"I don't know!" Hissed Lily, "It's not like he knows I know he has one!"

"Well, we'll just have to search the whole room then." Raven said, coming to the door. Sad really, that they didn't lock the doors, it made it too easy. Raven pushed the door open to reveal a not so clean room.

"Wow...Guys really are messy..." Lily snickered at the disarry of the boy's room. It was Sirius and James room, Remus and Peter shared the one next to them. The beds were tussled, clothes laid everywhere, books of who knows what laid across the table, a piece of parchment laid out strangely. Curiousity caught Raven as she sneaked over to see why they had left what seemed to be a big piece of folded parchment? Surely they didn't need that much to write on... Lily kicked out of her way what looked like old shirt...or maybe it was a cloak...yup it was a cloak, it was tattered at the bottom, one Hades had gotten a hold of apparently. She snuck over to the closets and started going through them.

Laying her hand gently over the parchment, she tried to think of something the boys would say as a password. "Ummm...No good." She watched as the four names appeared, and then something under them, "Padfoot asks....What are you up to Raven Dumbledore?" Raven's eyes grew wide, "I'm up to no good...." She answered. The parchment came back to say, "Prongs askes...why the Hell should we let you see?" And underneath this, it said, "Padfoot asks...Do you swear you're not drunk?" Blinking, Raven raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm...OOh! I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." She said, hoping now it would show her it's secret. The marauders map opened wide to the girl. Raven's eyes went wide, "So that's how they do it!" Looking over the map, she almost gasped, "Lily hurry they're coming!"

"Found it!" Lily cried, pulling out the invisability cloak. Snatching over to Lily they vanished under the cloak, as if they were never there. Raven and Lily quickly hurried out of the room and hurried down the stairs as quietly as they could. Lily almost gasped when they heard James and Sirius talking and coming up. 'Cruuuudddddeeeee!' Ran through Lily and Raven's minds. Raven snatched her head to look at a window and pushed Lily into it as the two boys appeared and walked past. As James passed, Lily covered her chest protectively. James looked back, giving a slightly confused look, but kept walking with Sirius.

Raven looked at Lily, still holding her arms crossed over her chest, and seemed to be holding her breath. "What?" Raven asked. Lily looked at Raven and gave a broken giggle, "He elbowed me in the boob." She answered.

Raven had to keep herself from cackling, especially when she heard James yell, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Quickly the two girls dashed down the stairs invisible to the world.

-------Scene Change-------

The girls skittered like mountain lambs down the slope to Hagrid's hut. Sighing, Lily wasn't sure of this part, as she had only been told up to the invisiblity cloak and stealing the Christmas and birthday money of Raven's from Dumbledore's safe. She still had a feeling that the phoenix saw them. Her purse was silent, but inside it was clicking as all the money shook in it. Raven had a large stash, the girl must have not shopped much on her own. Pulling off the cloak, the girls tucked it into a backpack Lily had grabbed before they left the common room.

"Alright, now what?" Lily asked as they came closer to Hagrid's hut.

"Do you have to ask? We need a ride, so I'm going to ask Buckbeak." Raven answered easily.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Who's Buckbeak?"

"A hippogriff that lives around Hagrid."

"WHAT?! NO WAY IN HELL I'M-!" Raven slapped her hand over Lily's mouth.

"Shhhh you idiot, we don't wanna scare him!" She hissed before taking Lily's shaking hand and going a little past the hut, to see the large gray hippogriff lounging out in the sun. "Bow low and if he bows he'll let us pet and ride him." Raven said, tugging Lily along.

Buckbeak looked up to see the two women coming towards him. He waited and watched as they both bowed low to him. If his beak allowed, he would have smiled. He in return, bowed to the girls. The darker red haired girl seemed to have to slowly pull the lighter red head towards him.

Raven let out her hand, and let BuckBeak come to it, petting his soft feathers, "Buckbeak, we need to get to London to Diagon Alley...you know where that is right?" She asked, looking into the animal's eyes. The animal seemed to understand, bobbing it's head in a yes. He lowered his wings, to let Raven get on first, and then Raven pulled Lily up.

With a sturdy kick in the sides, Buckbeak started his gallop, and took off.

It was beautiful! The open skies, flowing through puffy clouds, flying over the train track. Buckbeak had learned that follow the train tracks with your hind towards the castle got you to London, and your head towards the castle, got you back to the castle. He was careful, he could tell the girl in back was slightly scared at the beginning, but as she loosened up to the flying, he got more altitude, taking them higher, to see the landscape of Scotland. Did they say it was beautiful? Correction, it was amazing!

As they came in closer towards London, they had to fly below the plane routes, but high enough not to be seen. The large animal seemed to understand that they needed to enter as secretly as they could. Landing in the alleyway Raven directed Buckbeak to, Lily quickly jumped off and did the movements to get the doorway to open.

Raven slipped down to Buckbeak's side. Many people steered clear of the animal, most knowing what happened when you angered a prideful hippogriff. "Alright, to keep Buckbeak out of trouble, we're gonna have to shop separately. You go first." Raven said to Lily.

"Alright, but no buying a hooded costume!" Lily warned. Raven sighed, "I promise I won't."

Lily was very quick actually, she instantly came out, smiling like some lunatic and giggling. Raven raised an eyebrow, "What did you get?" She asked.

Lily pulled something out from the bag, and placed a glowing halo over her head, letting it float over her head before she took it and put it back in the bag.

Raven couldn't help but smile, "An Angel? Why not a fallen?"

"Ehhh didn't have it in my size." Lily joked, reaching out her hand and petting Buckbeak, "Your turn!" She said cheerily.

Raven sighed and went in.

After while of searching Raven was about to give up, "Uggghhh! How did she find anything in all these!?" Raven groaned. A small cough came from behind her.

"May I be of assistance Miss?" A small woman asked. She had dark watery brown eyes, a sweet smiling chubby face, and a chubby body. She was petite in height, about the same height as Raven, maybe a few inches taller.

"Umm yes...do you have something like a dark creature or something? Like the opposite of an Angel?" Raven asked. She had planned to be the exact opposite of Lily at the ball if it was possible, and it was possible.

"Oooh! Well, since Vampires and Devils are about the same, why not a Vampire costume dear?" The sweet woman asked. She whistled and something flew past them down the different lines of costumes causing such a wind that it nearly knocked Raven down. Smiling, the chubby woman let Raven steady herself as a strange rabbit-like creature appeared.

"It's a Babbit. Extremely fast and smart and very helpful." The woman said, pointing to the tabby cat coated rabbit thing, holding a hanger in it's mouth. Raven blinked, what did it do with what was on the hanger? That's when Raven felt the woman hand her something. "Here you are dear, and the spell for growing fangs is 'isicoris inctum'" The woman said, showing Raven the checkout.

-------Scene Change------

Back on Buckbeak, the girls had also bought some sweets and new robes, and bought some matching ivy brooches to go over the tie on the cloak. If anyone asked where they had been this day, they would say they had made a potion for class and accidentally created a sleeping gaseous potion instead of the correct potion.

Dashing through another cloud the were quickly seeing the castle coming up and speedily diverted into the Forbidden forest. Landing softly they led BuckBeak back to Hagrid's and whipped out the invisibility cloak, leaving the hippogriff to lounge again. Swiping it over them, they hurried up to the castle.

---------Scene Change--------

Slipping into the common room Lily swipped off the invisibility cloak and folded it. Raven panted, they had run most of the way. Lily wiped her brow leaning against the wall, that was risky, dangerous, and broke about 100 rules...but oddly it was fun and thrilling for Lily.

Lily smiled at the girl beside her and pulled out the hooded cloak and ivy brooch. Raven slipped it on and pulled the hood up, shadowing her face again, though the grin that the girl held wasn't missed by Lily.

Lily and Raven started toward the girl dorms when a smooth voice made Raven's body stop, "What are you up to Raven Dumbledore?"

"And what are you up to Lily Evans?" That voice made Lily freeze.

'EEP!' Both girls though, turning to see Sirius and James looking at them cooly.

-------Scene Change-------

"SIRIUS BLACK PUT ME DOWN!" Raven's shriek could be heard as she was thrown down onto the couch beside her best friend by Sirius.

They had tried sneaking out by acting coy and slowly slinking towards the stairs and then started racing up the stairs before the boys couldn't catch them. No such luck though...Sirius had caught Raven by the waist and threw her over his shoulder and carried her down, while James grabbed Lily and locked her arms behind her and made her follow behind them.

They had been caught.

Sirius laid back in the armchair, and James in the twin chair slightly facing towards the couch and other chair. The boys looked slyly at the two thieves that had returned close to the scene of the crime.

"Going up into the boys dorm..." Sirius started.

"Breaking into other students rooms..." James added.

"Stealing and messing with other students materials...." Sirius went on.

"And sneaking out of school...And that's the only half we do know." James said.

Sirius looked and smiled at James. "Now...That just is calling for us to tell a Professor isn't it James?"

"Too right." James answered, looking at Lily with an evil grin.

Lily crossed her arms and sighed. "Fine James...what do you want?"

"I want you to promise to go out with me on the next trip to Hogsmeade." James said then an eviler grin, "And I want a kiss."

Lily's eye twitched as she looked at him incrediously. "I WAS going to ask you to a date on the next Hogsmeade trip if I liked the date tonight, but seeing as now I have too....and I won't give you a kiss."

James sighed and leaned back, "Fine we'll just tell...."

Raven was thinking up her plan, but first she wanted to know what Sirius wanted from her. Staring into his dark blue eyes, she asked, "And what do you want from me Sirius?"

"Well...lets see..." Sirius said, tapping his slender forefinger against his chin, as if he was really thinking about this hard, "I suppose....a date to Hogsmeade and a kiss are good...but I want something other than a kiss...."

Raven started to calculate what something other than a kiss meant...and none of the ideas in her head were that good. 'Nooooppppeee, no thank you, time to pull out the big guns.'

"I'll give you the date to Hogsmeade, but you know I will not go any further than frenching or let you go lower than the base of my neck." Raven stated.

Sirius frowned, it was worth a shot. "Well then ladies, it looks like we're gonna have to tell."

"Ooooohhh...but you've forgotten something Sirius." Raven said, a knowing grin coming to place.

'Oh damn, I don't like that look.' Sirius thought.

"You see, by telling, you would have to give away the secret of your invisibility cloak, and if that was in there, I bet the teachers would also love to know what else is in there...like that lovely map of yours, Padfoot and Prongs....And then, all your marauding days would be over. And we would lose the house cup to Slytherin." Raven stated calmly. Oooohhh another score for Wolf Girl!

James looked at Lily, who smiled, all reasoning coming into play as Raven explained perfectly. If either pair told they would be in trouble, they were even. Dead even.

"Damn you Dumbledore." Sirius sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingertips.

Raven just smiled, "Now....we'll settle for going on a date to Hogsmeade, BUT! Only if Lily consends after this ball James. Same goes for you Sirius."

Lily smiled, it was good to have a conivingly smart friend at times.

James sighed, "Alright....fine....but Lily...."

"And Raven..." Sirius joined.

Both girls looked at their caller.

"We're rubbing off on you." The boys said in unison.

The girls just groaned.

--------_The Ball----------_

"I look terrible!" shrieked a distressed Lily Evans. Raven sighed and looked at the red-head wearily. "Shutup Lily, you look fine."

Lily glared at Raven, then turned her sight back to her reflection in the mirror. "James'll die when he sees me. He'll think I'm so ugly." She said sadly. Raven suddenly smirked and said cheerfully,"Wow, Lily, you actually care about what he thinks for once." She closed her eyes and dodged the hit from Lily.

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" She laughed, shielding her face. "But seriously, Lily, you look great. He's jaw'll drop in shock, and he'll drool all over you." Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust. Raven sighed and said,"Fine, be that way. I'm taking a shower, kay?" Lily nodded absently as she gazed at her mirror-self again.

A long, glittery white dress made of some silk material clung to her slim, curvaceous body, hanging tightly on her bosom. The bodice was tight fitting, revealing her nice shape, and the skirts were long and billowing, dragging behind her in an innocent fashion. Straps criss-crossed in a taut yet comfortable grip on her fair back, and her hair cascadded to her elbows in bright, scarlet curls, a golden halo floating above her head. Beautiful, white wings with silver and gold swirls traced upon them sprouted from below her shoulder blades, fluttering enchantingly every few seconds. She sighed, apparently disapproving her gorgeous look.

A few minutes later, Raven appeared from the bathroom, looking just as astonishingly beautiful. Her long, crimson hair was filled with black and red glitters and sparkles, and it tumbled down her back in long, waves. Her forest green eyes seemed to glitter maliciously, and fangs stuck out from her pale lips, giving the effect of a vampire. A dark, black dress clung to her body, revealing her curves, clinging to her hips and flaring out into tattered, spiked edges at her ankles. The dark dress clung to her breasts, cut in a heart shape, revealing a slight bit of cleavage. A flowing, blood red cape rested on her shoulders, draping down to her wrists, giving her the look of a winged demon.

Lily gasped and exclaimed,"Raven! You look gorgeous! And here I was thinking you'd go with a hood over your face." She giggled apprehensively then put a serious expression on her face. "The whole school will be seeing you for the first time, you know this, right?"

Raven rolled her eyes and blushed slightly, a light tinge showing on her pale face. "No, Lils, I don't know the whole school will see me. I just realized it when you told me." She said in a sarcastic tone, rolling her eyes once more to add an effect to her sarcasm.

Lily swatted her arm and sighed as she touched herself up. "Well, it's your choice. Ready to go down?" Lily asked, biting her lip in worry. Raven grinned evilly and murmured,"Of course." Together they descended the staircase and entered the common room, where many boys were waiting for their dates. Including two dashing teens by the name of Sirius Black and James Potter, who's backs were to them.

James raised an eyebrow at Sirius, as if in question. "What's with the paws mate?" Sirius scowled and pretended to bark. "Dammit man, I'm a dog person. For the_ millionth _time." James laughed at his friend and said,"Well, you just look so bloody strange!" Sirius sighed and slumped down lower in the squishy armchair.

Sirius was looking dashingly handsome, and slightly evil in his 'dog person' outfit. Black ears tipped with white sprouted out of his silky hair, which hung into his enchanted red eyes. Fangs stood out from his pale lips and a long wolf-like tail swished realistically behind him. Black paws were rested in the spot his fingers normally were, the paws like gloves on his hands. His tall, leath body adorned a nice cotton shirt, with black slacks and flowing black robes with silver and white embroidery around the trim.

James on the other hand, was dressed as....a professional quidditch player. No one was surprised by his lack of creativity, but otherwise, the youth looked rather handsome. He adorned the normal quidditch equipment, the shin and wrist guards and the rest of that attire. His uniform, billowing robes of a deep midnight blue with a professionalplaying team's emblem over his left of his chest. His black hair was as messy as ever, but had the look of a failed attempt of taming. His hazel eyes sparkled excitedly from under his black glasses.

"Hello you two."

The two turned around and gasped as they swallowed in the appearances of their dates. Sirius's jaw had fallen, and the corner of James's mouth gathered saliva. Raven laughed and pushed Sirius' jaw up to a close. "We look that good eh?" She said in a mock arrogant voice.

Sirius smirked at Raven and pulled her a tad closer. "Hell yeah."

Lily took a tentative step forward, biting back her laughter as James quickly wiped his mouth. "Lily, you look..."

Lily's face fell as he faltered and she buried her face in her hands. "I knew it! I look terrible! I told you Raven!" she said in a muffled voice. James shook his head and looked at her in disbelief. Slowly, he reached over and pulled her hands from her face. "You look beautiful." He whispered to her. Lily suddenly went weak at the knees as he gazed intently in her eyes. She returned the passionate gaze, then turned away, saying quietly,"You look good too."

James smirked at her and said in a mocking voice,"Just good?" Lily laughed at his sad expression and whispered into his ear,"No, you look great."

James grinned in sheer happiness and strode out the portrait door, arm in arm with Lily. Raven laughed at the two and grinned at Sirius. "Did I tell you how good you look?" she said, smirking at him.  
  
"No, actually, you didn't."

Raven rolled her eyes and said in an amused tone,"That was the compliment right there, you pompous prat." She chuckled quietly as Sirius rolled his red optics.

"Well, then, it seems we are ready to descend to the Great Hall. Shall we?" He said, offering his arm to her. Raven grinned and took his arm, walking side-by-side with Sirius as they left the common room.

Sirius noticed the many staring at Raven, heard the whispering, listened to the rumors as the walked. He tried to ignore the constant pointing and gasps. How the heck could Raven just...ignore all this? He surely couldn't.

"Raven...Umm.." He faltered, as the entered the Great Hall, where many couples were already dancing. He grinned and offered a hand to Raven. "May I?"

Raven smiled, taking his hand. As he pulled her around on the dancefloor, Raven couldn't help but notice how good Sirius was at dancing.

Sirius was still very aggitated with all the rumors and whispering floating around him, and the stares from some boys and the evil glares from some girls. Lowly he whispered to her, "How can you ignore all of this?" Raven just smiled at him, "It's easy, I just keep my mind on you."

Sirius smiled at her, "I can block this all out of your mind?" He asked. She only nodded and smiled sweetly.

For about an hour, Sirius stayed dancing mostly with Raven, though she did let him dance with other girls...like...maybe...when they wrenched her away from Sirius. She did of course notice the slowly growing even meaner stares of Sirius' fan club. While getting something to drink she listened to some of the rumors floating around. She almost laughed at the one that she was a real vampire that had fallen under the powerful Sirius' charm. Another one said she was a girl from another school, and yet another was she was some kind of perfect golem Sirius made to finally have the perfect woman.

As she listened to the rumors, she started to notice the fan club starting to circle Sirius. Sirius had started to dance with his latest girlfriend, Olivia Birching, who was mad as heck he hadn't asked her to the dance, instead of that mystery girl. Raven started to get nervous, she suddenly felt like something bad was about to happen.

Sirius started to also feel nervous, he had been noticing also that Sirius fan club had split up, some coming around him, and some coming closer and closer to Raven. Raven, though able to intimidate even him at times, was very friagle when it came to those giggling banshees that drooled after him. "Olivia, I need to go get a drink." He said, trying to get out of the dance.

Olivia however had other plans. "Don't you even try going back to that little mysterious hussy Sirius!" Olivia snapped loudly. "I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND, NOT THAT GIRL! So I don't care if she's your bedmate or anything but you're suppose to pay attention to ME in public, not the little whore!" Everyone was staring. Sirius looked in the direction of Raven, she had turned a slight greenish color, leaving her drink and dashing away into the darkness of the night, probably embaressed to heck and back by what Olivia had said, maybe even crying.

Sirius turned to Olivia coldly. "It's over between us Olivia, you just insulted a girl I care alot about." He hissed angrily, his eyes never losing a glare, but his face giving the cold impassive look. Olivia looked at him incredlously as he hurried away. James and Lily were the only ones not staring after Sirius.

----------Scene Change-----------

Raven had dashed away into the darkness of the night, seeking comfort in the darkness and alone. Great, now she was Sirius friend with benefits! Sometimes she had to really wonder if he lead her on. He had never asked her to be his girlfriend, and though he seemed to like her alot...he did play with other girls...was she another girl to him?

In her thoughts and fragile state, she didn't notice the dark shadows of Lucius and his goons sneaking up on her. That is until Lucius grabbed hold of her wrist and spun her to face him, grinning darkly with an evil glint in his eye and undercurrents of nasty ideas laced in his voice, "Well well well...Alot of rumors are running about because of you, now what could you really be and what do you mean to Black hmmm?" He asked oh-so-too-sweetly.

"What is it to you Malfoy?" Raven hissed, trying to snatch her wrist away from him. She also hadn't noticed Sirius coming up behind them, and he seemed pretty angry and suspicious seeing Malfoy holding her wrist and she trying to get away. James, Remus, and Lily where rushing behind the prowling Black, who's tail had suddenly turned bristled and angry, and his enchanted ears lay back against his skull.

"Well let's just see." Malfoy snatched her by her chin and kissed Raven. Anything to make Black become enraged. Besides she wasn't a bad looker. If she really was just Black's bedmate, maybe he could pay her to join him a couple of nights.

Raven's eyes widened and she left out a shocked gasp, which Malfoy used to his advantage. Everything was turning red in her sight, like she was transforming into her werewolf state. Wolf instincts were kicking in. You don't like something? KILL IT!

Raven made a sound like a snarl in the kiss as Malfoy screamed and let her go, blood dripping from Raven's mouth as she spit it out of her mouth at Malfoy's and his goons feet. Her fangs were stained with blood, she had bitten Malfoy's tongue. In anger Lucius raised back his hand to strike the smaller girl, but his wrist was suddenly caught. He slowly turned his head back to see a very enraged Sirius Black, and then stars.

Sirius let a still enraged growl roll from him. How DARE he kiss Raven. Sirius stood over the promptly knocked out Malfoy, not having to worry about the two goons he had brought considering James and Remus had frozen them for the time. His claws he was sure were cutting into the pads of his dog paw gloves. He wanted to kill Malfoy right this second, and was trying everything in his power to keep from doing it.

Raven had instantly snatched a drink Lily had taken outside with her, trying to get the taste of Malfoy and his blood out of her mouth, IT WAS NASTY! The red was slowly turning back into other colors as she got the nasty memory out of her mouth. When she was satisfied, she searched for Sirius. James and Remus were looking down their wands at the two goons of Malfoy, Lily was standing next to her, and there was Sirius, trembling in rage over Malfoy's body.

Sirius jumped slightly as he felt small warm arms incircle his waist, a small body pressing up against his back, and warm tears falling against his back as she hid her face in his back, out of shame. "I'm sorry....I'm so sorry I didn't stop him." Raven whispered brokenly. Sirius' rage wilted slightly. He would deal with Malfoy tomorrow, now he needed to comfort Raven.

Lily instantly picked up on the need for privacy, as she saw Sirius turn in Raven's arms and hold her close to him as Raven cried into his chest. Going over she whispered to Remus and James to get the three out of here, tie them up somewhere or something. She used Windgardia leviousa on Malfoy, making him float away from Sirius and Raven, as Remus and James did the same with the frozen goons, who they had gagged and tied up using the goon's own costumes.

"Shhh...shhh...it's alright, it's all over...shhh...it's okay." Sirius soothed, running his hand down her back to comfort her and himself slightly.

The two sat down beneath a blanket of twinkling stars, holding each other as if in need. Gray met green, and the two gazed deeply into eachother's eyes, and found themselves drawing nearer and nearer to eachother. Sirius's lips captured hers in a fiery, passionate kiss, and Raven eagerly returned it. Sirius's tongue began to yearn for entry in her mouth, and Raven complied with his wishes, parting her lips slightly, moaning as Sirius laced his way around. Sirius found his lips leave hers and trail down her neck, smiling slightly as she shuddered considerably. One hand rubbed up and down her back while the other cupped her cheek as he kissed her passionately once more upon the lips, deepening the kiss greatly. A loud cackle suddenly echoed in the clearing around them, and the two leaped apart like tiny monekys leaping from tree to tree.

"Wow, you two really had it going on!"

"Damn you James, you really have to shove your nose in everyone's business, don't you?" snapped a burning Sirius, his crimson cheeks flushing to a deep scarlet, as did Raven's.

"Yes I do, Padfoot. Yes I do. But you two should've seen yourselves!" laughed a very amused James.

"James..." Raven said calmly as she slipped her hand into her costume and pulled out her wand, "DIE DIE DIE!" She shrieked, sending out lightning spells after the boy. James screamed like a school girl as Raven chased after him, trying to zap him to death for interrupting. Sirius couldn't keep himself from laughing at the sight.


	6. Fluff and Stuff

ANd now on to the 6th chappie! =D The 5 one took us some time to do. Anyhows, this chapter is filled with oodles of Siri/Ra and James/Lily fluff, before the 7th chapter =3 These are basically a few excerts of our couples up to the 7th year and graduation.

disclaimer: Nope, me no ownieee

----------Miss Kitty and Wolf Girl go a-fighting-6th year-------------

Wolf Girl snarled, being led and directed by Hades and Miss Kitty. The red cougar didn't seem phased in the least by Wolf Girl's pouting, looking back with amused green snapping eyes. Lily, A.K.A Miss Kitty was just as pretty as she was human. Yes, she too was an illegal animgus, a wily cougaress. Wild as Wolf Girl was, Miss Kitty could always handle her with the help of Hades.

Entering a clearing marked out with snow, Miss Kitty snorted as smells of other animals entered her nose. So, Wolf Girl had a challenge hmm? That's why she had been so bitchy lately. She almost had to snapp down her jaws on Wolf Girl's tail as the crimson werewolf lunged to go towards the Shrieking Shack. Hmm, so the animals were taking residence there? A dog, a wolf, and a stag? That's strange for one of those large animals to take place in a shack... Thinking on this, she missed Wolf Girl dashing past her towards a gray figure that had walked out, followed by the stag and dog Miss Kitty had smelled.

Crimson and gray wolves slammed together again, Wolf Girl and Moony in a full fledge fight AGAIN! Padfoot winced slightly at the thought of Raven getting hurt and likewise for Remus. He'd just have to wait until moonset, the two weren't going to be pulled appart any time soon. He winced again as he heard Wolf Girl squeal painfully. Gah it was enough to drive a dog mad!

Two figures appeared on the other side of the clearing that went to the cliff and the Shrieking Shack. Hades, Padfoot recognized the giant ghoul hound almost instantly...and next to him, a...red cougar?

Miss Kitty whimpered as she saw the two wolves at each other's throats. At the time, she knew she couldn't stop the fight, getting inbetween Wolf Girl and a fight was not a smart thing. Miss Kitty snarled as she tried to find something to occupy herself with until moonset. Hey! The stag! Miss Kitty wasn't usually one to go with her carnal kitty side, but at the moment, carnality seemed the rage...why not? Not like it would really hurt her. Her snapping eyes focused in on the stag, a color brown that she thought she had seen somewhere on someone's head. No matter. Tensing herself she got herself ready to pounce.

Padfoot noticed too late as the large red cougaress came down on Prongs. Prongs gave a startled cry as he felt Miss Kitty's claws go down into his shoulder. Prongs dashed into the Shrieking Shack as Miss Kitty fell off, landing on her feet (of course) snarling. Padfoot rammed into the cougaress throwing Miss Kitty off balance and into a snow bank around the foot of the Shack. Miss Kitty dodged at Padfoot came after her, roaring with catish laughter as Padfoot rammed his head into the side of the Shack instead of her. Hades' howl, however broke the chaos.

Wolf Girl and Moony were on the ground near one another, bodies shaking horribly and starting to change, both snarling and yelping in their pain. The moon had set in all the chaos.

Both parties, though Padfoot had alittle hesitation on which, especially when the cougaress neared Raven's body, came around the werewolves. As bloody Prongs over looked Remus' damage, Padfoot eyed the cougaress, growling lowly. Hades, now stood inbetween the two now human werewolves. He snorted in the cougaress' direction.

Miss Kitty blinked, then nodded, wishing she could bonk her head at her slowness. Her body started to morph back into her lovely human self. Lily bent down and pulled off the second robe she had worn for Raven after she turned back. Pulling the smaller girl up Lily managed to wrap Raven in the cloak, when she saw Raven suddenly picked up out of her arms. Lily looked up after where Raven had been pulled up, and saw Sirius standing holding a sleeping Raven in his arms. "Where did you come from!?" Lily asked, pushing herself off the ground as she saw James also behind Sirius, and his arm bleedin badly. "Oh my God...Please don't tell me...James you were the stag?!" Lily gasped and grew pale.

James twitched slightly, "Yeah, and you were the nice cougar."

"I swear if I had known I wouldn't have attacked! And...Remus...he's a werewolf...and you two are illegal animgus...like me for Raven. MY LORD! No wonder you treat dogs with so much respect Sirius! You are one!" Lily rambled. Sirius just gave a small smirk, "James, you think you can get Remus?" He asked. James nodded, pulling out his wand and putting a levitation charm on Remus, and floating him ahead. "Lets get these two to Madam Pomfrey..." Sirius said, the 3 of them heading back with the unconsious werewolves.

-------------------When Werewolves Find Out About One Another-6th year (about a month later)---------------

The world was spinning around Sirius, as he wobbly moved towards the inky black lake. Falling down, he managed to catch himself, gasping slightly at the wounds all over his forearms and face. He only had enough time to see this as his body lurched and he vomited into the black waters. OOohhh the headache from the hangover and the pain from the wounds were bad. And from the way his ribs felt, he probably had been beaten up there aswell. Damn Lucius and his croonies, sneaking in on the Gryfindors in there party, knowing the Slytherian, all of them were running around crashing the houses parties. Only the Ravenclaws hadn't participated in the parties, well they had, but their parties....ehhh...

Whimpering slightly, Sirius fell back against a tree, moaning slightly in pain. He noticed a dark figure coming towards him. He hoped it was a friend and not Lucius again. He closed his eyes to the pain of his head and body, it was very bad, but mostly his head was the worse. He felt a small gentle hand against his cheek, and a soft voice, "I told you that you shouldn't have drank so much." Raven said gently. Sirius only grunted. "You were so out of it you didn't have a chance to stand up to Lucius and his goons." She continued, as he felt what was like a wet cloth against his face.

"You find him?" Remus' voice floated through the air as he grew closer to the two. 2 parties 2 nights in a row, yeesh! The whole school was going to be out of it tomorrow, good thing school was out for the next day too. The head professors and Professor Dumbledore had to leave for a special meeting with some of the Aussie, Americas, and Asian schools. It was this big teaching convention or something set in Brazil, it was total of 3 days out. The lower professors were in control and were easily taken out. So of course, the fun loving members of the school, including the mauraders, had shut them down for the days. Now the wild kids were going nuts on the school partying like college frats. YEESH!

Sirius had smuggled firewhiskey and all sorts of various drinks from pubs in Hogsmeade to the school, and passed it out, and the Slytherians had stolen some. Sirius had drank about 12 bottles of it of course. The rest of the school was probably half out of it and drunk as all get out. Remus had also watched as Lucius and his goons had seeked out James and Sirius and tore them up, and himself getting whacked in the head. Undoubtbly they had done some more stealing and such and dragged Sirius outside and pumbled him more, considering Lucius had HUGE hatred of Sirius, it had gotten worse since the 5th year halloween dance, and even Remus feared for poor Raven, who was almost chased by the sicko trying to use her against Sirius, which made her be hated by many of the Slytherian girls (especially Narcissus), which gave her even more grief.

"Yeah, bring me the bandages and other things." Raven replied waving Remus over as she sat in Sirius' lap and started opening Sirius' white dress shirt to check his chest and stomach. Oh yes, she had bad thoughts run through her mind as she saw Sirius chest, but she had enough will power to keep her mind on task. Taking the bandages from Remus she looked at Sirius, "Sit up some." She commanded softly. Sirius obeyed, painfully easing himself up some. Madame Pomfrey was also away, taking care of a very ill sister of hers or something. She had also been smart enough to not drink any of the firewhiskey. After James fell over on the couch, and Lily now fussed over him, Raven had managed to help Remus from his unconsious state and also sent him with Hades to gather bandages, asprin, broken bone mender, and wound patcher, and water, as she set out to find Sirius. She smiled as Remus handed her some wound patcher cream and hoped Hades was managing to keep the drunken Gryfindors under control, and Lily was getting James under control.

"Ow, Ow, OW! Raven that hurts!" Sirius yelped out the slightly slurred words, ooohh the hang over was killing him. "Stop squirming when I put the cream on and I won't hurt as much!" Raven snapped irritably, wiping more cream over the wound, watching it start to patch together and close. When she had some of the smaller wounds closed she started to wrap the guaze around Sirius chest.

"Serves you right Sirius, you shouldn't have brought all that firewhiskey in, and drank as many as you did, how many times have I told you-" Remus began.

"I've heard this damn speech over 3 million times Remus! Can't I skip the lecture tonight?" Sirius interrupted. Getting alittle sparked up since Raven was in his lap, his chest was bared, and she was in such a close proximity. Damn, headache was enough to make him not want to hear anything, but that was painful. Raven in his lap wasn't a painful thing, well it was slightly, but he wouldn't be pushing her out of his lap anytime soon, infact he just wanted to focus IN on her and the thoughts that were managing to run through his pained mind.

"THEN WHY THE BLOODY HELL DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO IT?!" Remus yelled angrily, throwing down the things he had been holding near Sirius' leg, glaring at Sirius. "Because I like it too much..." Sirius mumbled, rubbing his temples. He felt Raven stop and move slightly in his lap, Oh GOOD LORD! Now she was straddling him!

"Too hard to sit half sideways." Raven mumbled, as she reached out to the pile of thing Remus had thrown on the ground, picking up the bottled water and asprin bottle. Good thing these bottles were break proof, otherwise the throw would have broken them. Unscrewing the top of the bottle she shook it, holding it over her palm, until two white pills fell into her hand. Putting the pills and bottle of water into Sirius' hand. "It will get rid of your headache." Raven said when Sirius looked at her questionably.

Sirius popped the pills into his mouth and gulped the water down eagerly, anything to get rid of the blasted headache, he had something else he rather focus on than the pain in his head.

Remus growled at Sirius, "Why do I even try? You never listen." He snapped.

Sirius felt the pain inside his mind slowly fade away, like clouds. No, now what he felt was a new burning sensation, that he wanted to cure, but knew he couldn't, oh well.

Raven stopped slightly when she shifted alittle in his lap and her thigh came incontact with something hard, 'Is Sirius carrying a rock in his pants?...Eh, not my place to question him about what he carries in his pockets.' She then shrugged and pasted the sticky tape on the end of the guaze to keep it in place. She gently then pulled his arm inbetween their chest to start clearing away the long gash along the length of it.

Sirius hand twitched as alittle more ..ahem.. heated thought floated about in his mind. Sirius was hiding the 'heat' from his face, but Remus could easily tell from Sirius' body language and eyes his mind was splish-splashing about the gutter. "Sirius! Get your mind out of that!" Remus snapped, glaring more and growling.

Sirius shifted his gaze to Remus, faking innocence, "Damn you're moody, what's today's date?" He asked.

Remus opened his mouth to reply when Raven did so for him, "Two weeks to the full moon." Remus blinked, that was what he was about to say...but why would she say it? He gave her a small smile, "What does the mooncycle have to do with the date?" Remus asked her.

Raven slapped her hand over her mouth, she hadn't meant to say what the mooncycle was, "Uhh nothing! I was just saying!" Raven said nervously lying.

"You aren't telling me something." Remus' eyes narrowed at Raven. "It's nothing I swear!" Raven gulped.

"Does she know?!" Remus looked to Sirius now growling. Sirius blanched, "No, she doesn't."

"Don't know what?"

Sirius looked at Raven, who now looked between them and sighed, "Might as well tell you both...Remus, remember that crimson wolf you've fought two times at the Shrieking Shack? That was Raven."

"... WHAT?! YOU'RE A WEREWOLF?!" Raven and Remus yelled in unison, both pointing at one another. Both went into silence, staring at one another. Remus was the first to speak, "It makes sense...this is why Dumbledore didn't discriminate against me, why he thought I could manage at school and helped me until James, Sirius, and Peter had gotten changing under control. His granddaughter's a werewolf!"

Raven nodded.

"Why didn't he tell us about one another?" Remus questioned. Raven only shrugged, "I don't know...Grandpa has mysterious ways."

"How did you get it?" Raven asked. Remus sighed, "It was night time and I was about 3, I was out trying to find my uhm...toy rabbit, and I came to close to a bush when it started to shake, thinking it mght be some cat or something....and the wolf attacked and infected me, but my parents managed to save me before I was killed. What about you?" Raven started working on Sirius's other arm as she started her story, "I was about 7, my mother was a werewolf. One day I got out while she was changed, looking for her, she attacked and infected me, but my Dad saved me before she could kill me...they divorced and abandoned me afterwards..." She said, small pricks behind her eyes signaled she was going to cry, when she felt Sirius' other hand grip her shoulder gently. She looked up at him and smiled at him slightly for his comfort.

The slight gesture of affection and comfort wasn't missed by Remus, maybe there was a girl that Sirius actually cared about. Remus did have his doubts about Sirius' ability to actually stay with one girl, but with this one he showed comfort to, and Raven was very different from most of the girls Sirius flirted with. Sirius' line of girlfriend was a overly in love girl that drooled over him, usually with a good body that she liked to flash about if she could, and were usually as shallow as rain puddles and usually about as smart as puddles too. Raven didn't drool, although her attaction to Sirius was very clear, and Raven had a nice body and face (as Remus had seen from the Halloween party a year ago) but she was a modest creature (except maybe for that one Dance) and hid her looks under shadowy cloaks and dark clothes, and had the same wisdom like her grandfather. He couldn't say anything about shallowness since he didn't know her that personally.

Raven finished with Sirius' arm, slowly getting herself up (dispite Sirius soft grunt of displeasure) and brushing her legs off and her black capries. "C'mon you too, we have nursing to do." She said, watching Sirius starting to button up his shirt, twitching when she felt he was taking longer just to torture her or something. She looked up at his face, seeing him smirking at her. Her eye twitched and she snatched her head in the other direction crossing her arms over her chest.

Remus sighed shaking his head and reaching out to help Sirius up. All three headed to the castle and the drunk-happy Gryfindor commonroom.

--------------Sneaking Firewhiskey-7th year----------------

Almond shaped orbs of a dark midnight blue hue gazed shiftily around the rainy streets of Hogsmeade. Few were out on this cold, chilling day, except for two dank figures, heavily guarded in thick, black cloaks. The blue eyed youth, about two inches shorter then the hazel eyed youth, was hunched over as the two snuck about, stopping in front of a ranshackled ole' pub. A loud burst out thunder and lightning caused 'Blue Eyes' to leap up, startled.

"Damn it Padfoot, those two will not find us!" hissed his overly annoyed companion. Padfoot just kicked his friend squarely in the shin, striding inside.

"Two firewhiskeys if you'd please." croaked Sirius in an old woman's voice. He kept his face shrouded with the cloak, as all pubs would not allow underage drinkers.

"Hurry up Jamesie-poo." Cackled Sirius in his frightening voice. James followed him to a secluded corner of the pub, where the shadows lingered. As soon as they sat down, Sirius burst out in a pained squeal.

"Never call me Jamesie-poo again." Hissed James, as the bartender came up to them, handing them rusted goblets of firewhiskey. Sirius just cursed audibly in his hag's voice.

"Damn you James"

Sirius gulped at his Firewhiskey eagerly, trying to push all guilty thoughts from his head, but alas, the image of a furious Raven shot into his mind, and he let out a silent yelp and shudder. James stared at him, an amused smirking lighting up upon his tanned face.

"Wow, you must be really dedicated to Raven to be frightened of her." he said quietly, an entertaining sound laced in his voice.

Sirius just kicked him in the shin once more; at least, where he thought his shin was. Instantly, James doubled over in pain, letting out a strangled groan.

Sirius's eyes widened, and he clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his fits of laughter.

Sirius had no sense of aim.

--------Scene Change-------

Two figures stood on the outskirts of the town. One dressed in a dark cloaked robe, the other, a large cat. The large cougar looked clearly annoyed, as the two moved through the town's streets. They made their way towards one of the old looking pubs...the one they both knew were the two's favorite.

The cloaked girl pushed open the door of the pub with a rought shove. He was drinking AGAIN! The cougar beside her let out a loud angry roar and then let it rattle off into a soft growl. She wasn't to happy either. They caught most of everyone's attention, but they had centered in on two cloaked figures at a seculuded table.

Sirius shrunk down low, his pale cheeks burning a deep crimson. James, still doubled over in great pain, hadn't noticed the.... visitors. He kicked James once more, and James looked up, his eyes flashing furiously from under a curtain of black bangs. His jaw dropped as he glanced at the visitors, and like Sirius, he sunk down into his seat. "Damn it."

Raven and Miss Kitty moved towards the boy's table, they had already seen them and they weren't lucky enough for them to act as if all was forgiven.

Sirius looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Umm..... Hi?" he said uncertainly as they drew forward. James just stared at the cougar, his large eyes even larger, his mouth still opened greatly.

Miss Kitty was the first over to them, jumping into the seat beside James glaring at him as Raven came to sit next to Sirius. "You want to explain?" Raven asked.

Sirius edged away slightly. "Not realllly..." He said, stretching out the last word. He bit his lip, wishing his right leg would quit twitching. James was also scooting away from the cougar, still rather afraid.

Raven scooted after him, "Oh but I think you should." She hissed sweetly. Miss Kitty's eye was twitching out of annoyance and her claws had retracted out.

Sirius shuddered slightly as she moved closer, but made no move to move away once more. He sat stiffly, staring at the table before him, occasionally glancing back at Raven, wincing to find her still gazing at him. "Umm...." he looked at James for help.

James was busy whimpering next to the cougar, and made no attempt to help him in their case.

"Damn it, James, you know just when to be a prat." Sighed Sirius, brushing a silky, dark lock from his eyes. He took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"We just came out to Hogsmeade, umm.... well, we were at Zonkos, stocking up, when we decided to stop here for a drink, as you know how long it takes to get back to Hogwarts. I mean, we didn't want to be dehydrated."

Sirius almost wept in defeat. Dehydration? It was raining for Merlin's sake!

"Mmmhmmm, now we wouldn't want our poor boys dying of thirst...especially when it's so DRY outside...." Raven said, sarcasam dripping from every word.

Sirius shrugged, opening his mouth to speak, when James piped up.

"What can we say? Rainwater just doesn't work for us."

Sirius's face fell, and he turned his body to face James.

"That's the best you can come up with?"

James nodded. Sirius shook his head. "Pathetic mate."

"Mmm...and you just had to come in here and drink firewhiskey? I wouldn't be so mad if it was just a normal drink." Raven said, clearly furious and annoyed. Miss Kitty growled showing her same annoyance at James.

Sirius shrunk down a bit, though he was still taller then Raven. "Aww, come on Raven! I don't bug you about all those chocolates you eat. You know, they just add calories to your weight?" Sirius said timidly, feeling Raven's temper flare up.

"Good Lily. Stay away Lily." James whispered to the large cat, pushing her away slightly.

"If I remember correctly you're the one that got me hooked on those chocolates. And you saying I weigh too much?" She hissed, oooohhh smart move Sirius, number one rule, never start talking about a girl's weight when their this annoyed.

Miss Kitty hissed and swipped at James, missing him purposely but making her point.

Sirius let out a frustrated and frightened groan, burying his head in his hands, which then dropped to the table. "I said NO SUCH THING!" protested his muffled voice. "And I did not hook you on those things." came a feeble reply. Oh, this was going to be terrible....

James let out a girlish squeal and edged farther away from Lily. "Darn it, sorry sorry sorry!" He squeaked.

"MMhmmm, well you certainly are the one that provides me with them, and considering I had never had them until that one birthday of mine we spent alone and together." Raven replied.

Miss Kitty took a dominant stance over James, eyeing him as if she was about to pounce on him.

Sirius let out a defeated moan and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "FINEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" he cried out, his voice muffled. "I'M SORRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!!"

James licked his lips in fright. "Look, we're sorry. We're sorry. We're sorryyyyyy!!!!!"

"And you know what the sad part about this is? We're all having to miss the party that the Gryffindors are throwing for the recent victory over Slitherian for beating them on the last quidditch game, there's this big thing about a bet that the teachers had and Mcgonagall won and decided to let us throw a party." Raven said, sighing as she leaned back against the seat.

Miss Kitty nodded, shapeshifting back into her human form, dressed in a cloak aswell, and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting.

Sirius let out another frustrated groan. "Damn it, let's go then. Or are we going to be held back by a girl and a cat?" His voice was still muffled, hiding his fright.

"We should tie you up and leave you in the shrieking shack but c'mon, some guys have been flirting with Lily, so naturally we left to find you two." Raven said, getting up out of the seat. Lily followed suit, "Yup, that new 5th year that transfered from DragonTooth...he's been chasing me like a poor lovesick puppy."

Raven only giggled when she said that, "Atleast you don't have Malfoy on your heels when you're alone." She commented.

Sirius's eyes narrowed, though his face was still visible to none. Malfoy? That bloody prat.... He made a hissing sound, his arms still around his head.

James was glaring at Lily. "You've been chased after by a 5th year transfer? You would really go out with a guy two years younger then you?"

Lily smirked, "Wellllll.....he is very cute with those eyes of his..." "And don't forget how cute his voice sounds when he's asking you for a date like he has been for like what? Over 4 weeks now?" Raven stated smiling. Lily couldn't help but giggle, "Yeah, and James hasn't even acted like he's seen it, maybe he doesn't really watch me now that he's got me..." She then made a pout.

Raven snickered, though from Sirius' hissing and body language, he was affected by the Malfoy comment.

James narrowed an eye at Lily. He glanced at Sirius who had peeked out of his arms at him. James nodded, and a smirk lit up Sirius's face. Sirius stood up, his cloak still around him. "Well then ladies, it seems you have found two new men for yourselves. We shall be leaving then."

James smirked, nodding his head with Sirius. The two made their way outside.

Lily and Raven's jaws dropped as they then looked at one another. "YOU PRAT!" Raven shrieked, throwing the goblet at Sirius' head, just narrowly missing him, "LIKE I WOULD EVER WITH THAT THING!" She snarled loudly. OOooohhhh nice temper flare.

Lily was in a close temper too, 'I've been going out with him those past 4 weeks and he's acting as if I would actually!? OOOooo! Fine, let's play.'

Sirius quickly ducked, but as it was, the goblet grazed his head slightly. He exchanged a glance with James, who had a grim expression upon his face. He turned around and looked at Raven with a look of supriority. "You actually thought we let that one go down? Of course we knew you wouldn't go with Malfoy, after what he did to you."

"And we know Lily has high expectations in her guys." James added at the end.

Raven growled, "You better not try that again, especially what time it is and all." She hissed, getting up with Lily following. "OOohhh that's right..." Lily gulped as Raven brushed by. "Sirius you really have you're worked cut out for well..." Lily sighed again as she came up to the two boys. "I can take a joke like that now, but she can't...well she might have but right now....it's hard to tell kinda how she's gonna act, mostly negative with the double whammy." Lily sighed again.

Sirius crossed his arms across his chest. "Can't she tell when we're joking with her? Like I'd leave her because she's talking 'bout Malfoy? She should know better." he added as an undertone. His eyebrows were furrowed in slight irritation.

James patted his shoulder cautiously then turned to Lily. "You're not like, really mad at me, are you?" he asked timidly. If only Hogwarts would see this side of James.

"No I'm not." Lily gave him a small smile. "Well really Raven's not thinking the most clearly right now. She hasn't told you?" Lily asked, looking back at Sirius.

James let out a deep sigh of relief, when an expression of puzzlement wiped over him. Sirius raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No..... she hasn't told us anything. At least, not me." he said slowly.

"Well......she's gonna kill me then but ohwell. You know about PMSing right?" Lily asked.

Sirius nodded his head, his nose wrinkling slightlys. James followed suit. Where was this going?

"And you know what the mooncycle is this week too right?" Lily went on.

Sirius nodded his head slowly, still comprehending it. "Yeahhhohhhhhh.." he ended finally realizing. James was still comprehending it, being the smart yet slow lad he was.

"Uh-huh....and that's not the worst of it." Lily sighed. "When she turns...well...it won't be a pretty sight, especially with you and Remus as canines."

Sirius let out an exasperated groan. "Oh the joy." He said, wincing as he thought of the upcoming full moon. James nodded, then letout an 'ooooohh!!' in realization. Slow little fella...

"Yup." Lily said softly, "Hopefully James can manage to keep you two away while I keep Raven away. They go looking for males too. I don't think Raven would wants puppies yet." Lily gave a rueful crooked grin.

Sirius grinned weakly then glanced at James. He wondered faintly if James could keep them away.... most likely. He was a rather big fellow. The three gloomed as they headed back to Hogwarts.

-------------------Evil Squid And 20 Questions-7th year---------------

A loud commotion came from the lake. Sirius was screaming his head off, being held and swung around by the angry squid. He had been innocently walking around the lake, dodging his fanclub, when James had come out of no-where and pushed him into the water! The squid had felt the disturbance in the water, and Sirius hadn't moved quick enough, and was snatched up by the squid, and DAMN JAMES WAS LAUGHING AT HIM!

James was rolling around on the grass cackling like mad unable to do ANYTHING but laugh at this. Holding his lean stomach, James whole body was shaking with laughter at the funny sight of Sirius, the and brave man, screaming like a girl being thrown around.

The commotion had called a tall girl with red hair and snappy green eyes, Lily Evans. Seeing Sirius in trouble, she sighed and zapped the squid tentacle, making the squid release it's grip on Sirius and go back to inky depths of the lake. Sirius landed in the lake with a loud splash, coming up sputtering. He crawled onto the grass dripping wet, as he rolled over on his back, "I'm gonna kill you James, when I get my breath back." Sirius panted. James was just calming down from laughing so hard.

"You two should be studying for the N.E.W.Ts coming up." Lily chastized. James laughter died as he sat up, with a frown on his face now, "Don't remind me of that, I'm already brainzapped as it is." Lily just rolled her eyes. "REALLY! Me and Sirius have been studying until our brains are about mushed!" James whined. "Well don't overmush it or you won't pass dispite all the studying." Lily said, "Yeah if we're not killed by the squid first." Sirius said, rolling and sitting up. "Well, Raven told me to make sure you didn't get maimed or harmed while she was away." Lily said, giving a slight smirk. "Where is she anyways?" Sirius asked, "Switzerland, for the 40th time." Lily said, giving a groan, "Don't you remember she goes there about ever three months?" Sirius shook his head and scowled, "No, all I remember is that she's gone and I don't like it." He answered. "Well she's coming back today, probably be here in an hour or so." Lily sighed.

"What are you two doing after Hogwarts?" Lily asked out of the blue. Sirius was the first to answer, "I'm thinking of becoming an auror." He said simply. James took alittle time thinking of his answer, "Well I'm also planning to be an auror, and settle down with the girl I love and having a kid." Lily seemed to become alittle sad and jealous at the 'girl I love' part. "Soo...what's this girl you love look like?" She asked.

James smiled, "She is as graceful as a swan and she's extremely smart and quick, and has to be one of the kindest women in the world. She's always smiling and her laughter is like music to me. She has the body of some goddess I swear, and her face is so beautiful..." As James rambled on, Lily grew more and more jealous. Her eyes turned greener and greener by the second, jealous rage rolling up in her body until she couldn't take it anymore. In a huff Lily turned and ran away from them, leaving James confused and Sirius disbelieving.

Raven walked out from the terrac to see a very angry Lily coming towards her. She looked past Lily to just see the figures of James and Sirius near the lake. She let out a small "eep!" when her hood was grabbed by Lily and Lily pulled her back into the terrac.

Sirius sighed, "You shouldn't have done that mate." He said, smirking lightly. "What happened!? What I do?!" James asked, turning to look at Sirius confused. "Even though she is really smart, she didn't know it was herself you were talking about, and from what you were saying, I bet she's jealous."

Loud angry screams and shrieks from the terrac confirmed the jealous theory. James looked and stared at the terrac disbelievingly. Jealous! His wonderful, beautiful, amazing Lily was jealous...OVER HIM!

"She likes me! She has to if she's jealous!" James' look of disbelief became one of pure hope. Sirius nudged him forward.

-------Scene Change-------

Lily screamed again, throwing another potted plant at the terrac's atrillus walls, watching the clay shatter and fly everywhere.

"I FINALLY LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ANOTHER GIRL!" She screamed, turning to snatch up another plant. Raven stood off to the side, scared and happy to see this side of Lily. Scared because she could get hit by the flying clay, happy because it was true proof she cared about James.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Lily shrieked, throwing another potted plant.

--------Scene Change---------

Both boys had crouched down just beside another wall of atrillus, not wanting to be seen by the raging Lily at the moment she had ammo. James' look grew more loving by the minute, seeing her so jealous, and with herself! Her could see tears going down her cheeks and falling to the ground, and her shrieks had changed more into shrieks of frustration and hurt. James slid up silently behind her, grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look at him, "I was talking about you." He said still smiling, and before Lily could respond, he crushed his lips onto hers in a deep kiss.

Raven gave a small "Whheeee!" From where she had been standing, bringing her hands up close to her grinning face and clapping in approval softly to herself. Sirius smiled at the kissing couple, leaning against the archway of the atrillus wall, as Raven gestured for him to come over to her. Going along the wall, he left the couple alone and went to Raven.

"See, I told you it would work out." Sirius said, smile turning into a smirk as he looked down at the shorter girl. Raven made a sound like 'hmphf', "It's taken them forever to finally see they're each other's one and only's." "I never said it would be easily worked out. But see? Now they both love each other." Sirius said promptly.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Now what about you? You have someone you love?" Raven asked, her eyes lighting up slightly with some hope. "Maaayyyybe." Sirius drawled. "Who is she?" Raven asked. "She? There's lots of shes." Sirius smirked, feeling Raven's temper flare, although he didn't usually like to see her angry, he did like to tease her. Unfortunatly, she thought he was being serious, which Sirius soon found out.

Raven grabbed a fist full of Sirius long hair, tugging it. "Noooo! Not the hair, don't rip it!!!" Whimpered Sirius, his knees growing week and bowing down infront of Raven, who stood over him, still grasping the handful of his silky hair. "Tell me who else there is!" She growled. "There is no other I sweeeaaarrr!" Sirius emphisized, grabbing her wrist that connected to the hand holding his hair. Oh he looked pathetic bowing to Raven because she had some of his hair, but knowing her, if he did push her enough, she would pull it out. OOoohhh but he'd pay her back.

"If I had know that's how to control the great Sirius Black, I would have done that ages ago!" Raven turned slightly, releasing Sirius' hair, to see James and Lily holding one another close now, both smiling and Lily looking happily dazed.

As she turned, Sirius saw his chance. Swipping an arm out he grabbed Raven by the waist and threw her over his shoulder, standing up. Looking at James as Raven shrieked and squirmed trying to get out of his hold, Sirius gave him a look of 'See you later Mate!' as he dashed off in the direction of the lake.

James smirked when the sound of Sirius and Raven both screaming and a loud splash, most probably, Raven had been thrown and she pulled Sirius in with her.

Raven stood up sputtering water, ripping her hood down and pulling herself on the shore, "Sirius you git!" She laughed. She was soaked, but he was soaked AGAIN! So ha! She reached out her hand to help him, only to be pulled back into the water, Sirius laughing whole heartedly. Raven stood up again soaked worse and sputtering, as she lunged at Sirius knocking both of them onto the grass, both of them now wrestling for dominance over the other. In the end Sirius won, being the bigger of the two of them, pinning Raven. Both were still laughing when Sirius stopped and looked down on something on Raven. For a few minutes Raven looked at him confused, and finally asked, "What?" Sirius looked at her and smirked, "Nice bra." He said smugly. Raven's eyes grew wide and she squirmed, Sirius got off of her still smirking and still seeming masculinely amused as Raven fumbled to close her black cloak over her wet white uniform blouse. "It's your fault Sirius!" She fussed, and Sirius just started full out laughing.


End file.
